Tsubasa
by maru
Summary: This is a songfic for the Ken coupling contest!Sorry, I forgot which author it was who posted it...>_


Tsubasa(Wings)  
By Kari Ichijouji(Kawaii Kari)  
  
This song is from the (shameless plug imminant)ABSOLUTELY AWASOM anime RPG, Lunar:Silver Star Story/Silver Star Stoy Complete, availeble on multiple playforms, such as the PSX.These are the AMERICAN VERSION LYRICS, they differ from the original Japanese version.Is that okay?PLEASE SAY IT IS!!!!!If it isn't, I'll change it right away.This is for the Ken Contest, BTW. ^_^ KEKARI!!!!!!!!!!KEN/KARI!!!Read my name.It says "Kari Ichijouji".Get it?  
  
DISCLAIMER:I own Digimon nor Lunar:SSSC.Lunar is copyrighted to Game Arts, and also its translators, Working Designs.Digimon animation is copyright Toei Animation.Bandai too.   
  
Words between and are lyics.Thoughts are ( and ).  
  
oh,yeah...SONGFICCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In your dreams,  
magical thoughts...  
  
  
Ken had his share of absolutely horrible days, and it looked as if this would make it unfair.  
His plan was being interrupted, time after time by Wormmon's clumsiness. He had been wandering about the metal hallways and corridors of his base, pacing and thinking. That was all he did, day after day.Either that or working on his new program.But for some odd reason, he didn't feel like it today.It was after the dream.It was of that girl...Kari...is that what they called her?Yes, Kari.Strange dream, it was.He was...running twards her.Never nearing, but only getting farther away...  
  
  
All things are real  
unless you dream they're not.  
  
  
Farther...  
  
Farther...  
  
Untill she could be seen no more.  
  
Ken shook the thought.No...it wasn't love, was it?It's impossible to love an enemy!What was wrong with him?!He had allready pushed those weak emotions into the dark corners of his mind. It would make him weak.That's all love ever did to people.  
  
(But what if it where to make you stronger, Ken?)That little voice in the back of his head, in the far corner of his mind.It cried out for love, but he wouldn't listen.  
  
He slammed his fist into the nearest unlucky wall.He felt the pain, and saw the blood seep through his black gloves, now a dark crimson.He didn't care.He just wanted all the emotions to go away, and stop tormenting his soul.He couldn't take it any longer.  
  
  
In your dreams,   
love is the plot  
carried on wings of hope.  
  
  
  
"M-Master?" Wormmon stuttered, looking up to look Ken in the eye, or at least try to.  
  
Ken was just NOT in the mood."WHAT IS IT NOW?!"  
  
The small Digimon at Ken's feet twitched."I-I have been informed that those kids have been reported in the vicinity, Ken--"  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU INCOLENT WORM!!!!" In the blink of an eye, Ken had retrived the whip from his belt, and lashed out on Wormmon. The small Digimon's body flew only 5 feet, till it hit a wall.It let out a soft moan."Let that be a lesson to you!" Ken spun around,  
and headed to the control room.He smirked.  
  
"I'll get those Digidestined brats if it's the last thing I do...I won't spare any mercy, not even to Kari."  
  
  
Each of our souls  
intertwine, when we do.  
  
  
Ken sat down in the chair, and tried to find which camera they would be on. He found them.  
  
"Hmmm, if I seperate them, they'll all fall apart, and I can annihilate them FOR GOOD!" The Digimon Emperor chuckled to himself."I think I'll start with...Kari." He smirked.  
  
(She won't stand a chance,) he mused,(The perfect victim.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Digidestined had finally found their way into Ken's little hideout.  
  
"As soon as I get my hands on the Digital Emperor," Davis twaddled, "I'm gonna make PAY for what he did!!"  
  
"Could you just SHUT UP, Davis?!" It was easy to tell that Yolei was getting impatient with Davis's excessive blabbering.  
  
"Why don't you just make me?!" Davis was always looking for a fight, verbal or physical.But he  
almost always lost in verbal spars.  
  
"Why, why, why...?" Hawkmon wondered.  
  
Kari sighed.She was tired of all the arguing that went on, she was just happy that Tai and Matt weren't here, too.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kari?" Gatomon asked,"We're going to bring down the Emperor once and for all!Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Um, yeah, happy, sure..."  
  
(Even though I DO want to make the Digimon Emperor pay, I don't wanna fight him when I'll nodd  
off during the fight.)  
  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake.Metal walls rained down from the ceiling, trapping each Digidestined within four walls.It was easy to trap the Digidestined seperately, for they had split into groups earlier, TK and Cody in one, and herself, Davis, and Yolei in the other.And their Digimon, of couse.Kari's imprisonment was only three walls, the fourth allready there to begin with.I looked like it had a door, too, the wall seemed to be somewhat in the eastern section of the cube.  
  
Kari slammed her fists on the steel and yelled as loud as she could, but to no prevail.  
  
She looked to Gatomon."There's no escape!"   
  
  
Instanly we see it  
the time to grow and be it  
when everything is pinned on a hope.  
  
  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Kari twirled around to meet the Kaizer's eyes."I-It's YOU!!"  
  
"It sounds like an isult when you say it that way..."  
  
"I don't see why I can't offend my enemy."  
  
"Hmph.Well, anyhow I'm here to destroy you, and your pathetic Digimon."  
  
"I'll never let you harm her!Kari!"   
  
"Right!" Kari affirmed,"DigiArmor Energize!!"  
  
"Gatomon, ArmorDigivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" Kari climbed onto Nefertimon.  
  
"You'd better get ready!!" After the warning, Ken blew a wistle.Suddenly, the door on the wall  
began to open, and two Airdramon flew out.  
  
"ROSETTA STONE!!" A giant beam of pink light shot up twards the sky, and sent tablets flying at the two Airdramon, succeeding in hitting one, but the other one dodged.Nefertimon finished grounded Airdramon off."CAT'S EYE BEAM!!!!!" It turned the Airdramon in to tiny fragments of data, that were probably sent to the Primary Village, and given a secound chance.  
  
Ken jumped on the remaining Airdramon."Attack!" He cried.  
  
Nefertimon had no time to turn around to avoid the blast of energy that Airdramon had sent forth."AAARRGGHH!!!"   
  
"NO!!Nefertimon!"Kari had no time to greive, because she, too, was going down with her Digimon!!  
  
"I-I'm sorry...Kari..." Nefertimon said, but then spoke no more.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Kari screamed all the way down, and Nefertimon hit the hard floor, thankfully breaking Kari's long fall. Nerfertimon reverted back to Gatomon, but was unconcious, and so was Kari.  
  
Ken laughed aloud to himself."That was too easy!And only at the cost of a measly flying lizard!!Ha!" Ken reminded himself of the buisness at hand.Now, what to do with her..." Ken stopped himself.   
  
  
Let rise the dreams of your heart,   
that innocent youth  
careless and kind.  
  
He couldn't just kill her.  
  
But why?  
  
What was wrong with him?  
  
He commanded his body to land a final, finishing blow to Kari's head, but his body would not obay.  
  
(Oh...Kari...NO!Why am I such a fool?!Damn you, Ken Ichijouji!You're a mindless ass.Such a buffoon...I can't let her go alive!)  
  
Ken raised his leg up, at an angle looking like he were doing the splits, preparing to deliver the affliction.He looked at Kari's peaceful face.He lowered his foot.  
  
(Dammit...I just...can't.)  
  
He knelt down beside her and lifted her up.He looked at her face."I'm...sorry..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari slowly opened her eyes.She couldn't see very well, but her vision soon came to.She was in some kind of bed room.Then she remebered.Had the others rescued her and brought her back to the real world?Probably.  
  
"TK...?Tai...?" She hesitated before calling out the next name."...Davis...?"  
  
"Oh, you've finally awoken."  
  
Kari jumped at the sudden sentence.It was too dark to see him."...Where are you, Ken?Show yourself!"  
  
"Allright then..." He stepped forward into the little spot of the room by her bedside that was  
illuminated by a single candle."What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I decided that I just simply couldn't bring myself to kill you, so I've decided..." He paused to look at her face,"That Ican use you as a hostage.Your little Digibrat friends won't dare come near me with you in my possesion."  
  
Kari tried to sit up, but slammed back into her bed with a cry of pain.THEN she remebered the fall.She moaned.  
  
"Better not be too active with that bruise..." He commented.Kari closed her eyes.  
  
(What does he mean when he said that he "Couldn't bring himself to kill" me?Does he...no, Ken only human.He may have SOME feelings left in him.)  
  
  
Ken was also thinking.(I'm sorry it has to be like this, Kari...)  
  
  
  
Free to roam the breeze in love  
only when two  
brilliantly shine as one...  
  
  
  
(Kari, someday I will be with you,) he promised,(I swear it...you could be my Emperoress...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't worry!There's chapter 2 coming, with the song "MIDNIGHT BLUE" from Slayers:The Motion Picture.^_^ Why is it called a motion picture?Everyone knows it's moving...@_@ Please Read and Review!^_^Once again, for the Ken Coupling Contest!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
